User talk:Perchan
Archive I have archived this page, so if you are continuing an old conversation, please place RE: before the heading. If it's a new one, just do the usual. --- PersonaSuperiorDeus Mr. Kou It's very good, but, what's this I see? A visored... ? Yucky. Oh well - beggars can't be choosers. *'EDIT:' Thanks for archiving; it was a pain to scroll down the edit box. :L Howdy There ya go, pal. One page archived :p I updated the box on the right as well with another page for the future. All you need to do is click "Edit" on your own talk page. Highlight the messages you want moved, then cut them. Go into the preview mode, and look at the box on the right that highlights your archives. I've left the third archive as a non-existant page. Simply open that page in a new tab and copy the old messages in. It'll automatically link back to your talk page from the top. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, don't worry so much. He will get back to you eventually, after all. You don't have that problem with me or the others, so don't worry so much about messaging him, 'kay? Just take your time and you'll have nothing to worry about :p Anyways, the Rin'ne doesn't need to follow any theme, but the tuft of fur is stated within the Rin'ne section of the general powers section. Makes more sense with Kireina I guess, because she's following the theme set forth in Kenji's own article, since he dons the kitsune tuft in his Bankai state. You can use the Mekura Sōkō, but try and change it up a bit, pal, 'cause it was meant to be something that set Kireina apart from the other Shinkūmyō and augment her own Hakuda abilities; as well as to serve as a Shikai buster of sorts. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't effect any of my articles, but it could throw a spanner into the works for any possible romances I had planned in-story. Its works like yours, Njalm and Sentonara that I was worried about, 'cause the roles you've assigned those characters demand certain characteristics to be present, such as sexual orientation and cross-dressing. But, whatever. Can't be helped now, pal. And my chatango name is: Kenji, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Its ridiculous. Wiki isn't about scaring people away, which that rule is essentially doing. Its about creating a fun place for like-minded individuals to come together and contribute to a subject they like, without being excluded for their personal believes or whatever. You weren't the only one who expressed their desire to leave, following that rules implementation, pal. But tell your friend that she can still come on, dude and that this isn't to detour her, because the wiki is a fun place to work. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've seen it, but its not as if it'll be the end of the GF, pal. It'll just be the end of the GF article page. That one ruling won't stop any of us working together, or effect our articles in the slightest. Ten's been talking about disbanding us for a while now, which got me thinking. I've already got an idea in mind to salvage our pages and still showcase who it is who done the work :p Two templates is all it'll take, and since none of them link back to a "clan page", the new rules aren't broken. It simply shows who happen to be working within the collaboration. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Jump on the chat, would ya? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey HHmmm. Well I see you have lots of charcters with really high stats and pretty much no character with lower stats. That leaves little room for growth or improvement through stories aside from giving them various transformations or introduction of them unknoingly being a yet unheard of species. While that's plausible...its highly unoriginal. We have WAYYYYY too many visored on this site. Its kinda dull now to see every character pop up with a hollow infulence and already have control of their hollow at a young age. I mean the visored were supposed to be a small group of characters. But eh....that's just my opininion on everthing as a whole [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 16:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didnt see what you said. But eh...its your characters so do as you please. lol. I would say use the Reikon Kyuuban but thats all up to you. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 02:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You may be trying to do too much at one time. Hmm...I would sya have her be a standard shinigami and as the the story progresses then you have them gain a transformation or such. People always underestimate the standard shinigami. lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 04:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well....Van yes, Akira no cause Akira is still utilizing his. And I changed Inkheart cause it didnt really fit with the new Haruki. This way, he's more apathetic and even more dangerous while in battle. lol. Oh! And chyea!! I saw that...if you look on my home page youll see ichigo colored with his new zan haha...glad to see Rukia got the rank of lieutenant as well. or at the least a really high seated position. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 18:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol Well haruki would probably rect the same way I would....bleh!!! =P And Np pal. I cant wait to see what you come up with. Though I hope Ginjo and co get pwned and put in jail cause I cant see Ichigo on anyone else killing them...though itll probably wind up the fullbringers getting killed one by one by like the SUPER big bad guy for the next arc...sparking Ichigo to go after him and get epically pwned of course and then recruiting allies by going to the SS. And blah blah lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 23:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yea I saw it pal. Thanks. But they are raging just to range....10 dollars say after or if I change it they are gonna make a character that pretty much like it down the line. But in any case I'll do what I feel like pretty much cause everything can be explained yet they expect everyone to just conform to what they want. Its kinda sd cause this used to be happy place but now those two have become uncomfortable with vrious ideas and and bleh...I hope all of this works out peacefully. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 13:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea I saw. Though if we're only allowed to hint at it then I dodnt see why that point was even brought up on Izuna's talk page in the first place? Cause it doesnt say she is a lesbain or open about it at all. In fact it actually says she just has a crush and even goes to hide it....-sigh-....it was just an excuse to bring this bigger argument into question. Oh well....the close-mindedness of the "elite" has shown its face. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 03:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea....Sorry about that pal. Its idiotic....the only thing I can say is to appeal to the heads of wikia itself and let them know what you think about the rules. I dont really have to change much other than....well I dont have to change anything really =P But in any case just do what you can...dont worrry about it....everything should smooth over...its not like we RP with any of them anyway So i Dont see the problem. In any case...I messaged you on your chatango. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 04:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) My section Deus Hey there Deus! It's me Ash, anyways, from now on this will be my section, lols. Anyways, can you check out Enten's history? He's the "fragment" I was talking about before. Is it described clearly enough to justify his existence.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that! Now to start his abilities.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Shinibana (死に花 A blooming cut flower) One of his own original techniques. This technique involves the "union" of the Haidong Gumdo and Iaido styles. By "listening" and "feeling" the opponent's movements he can predict when to draw his sword, this technique involves great patience and must be used with perfect timing. Once the opportune moment arises as the opponent has stopped changing velocity, Chōzen draws his sword, and utilises multiple strikes at once on each of the opponent's limbs at blinding speeds that only a master at Haidong Gumdo could accomplish. Although each individual strike isn't that powerful, the collective pain brought by this technique is immense. He resembles this to a bloomed flower being cut down as it's life began. If you would like to use this technique go right ahead, although if you want to know about more about the Haidong Gumdo, read Chōzen and the link provided over there for the article.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 21:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok why not. I guess I'll use.....either Shiju or Chozen, can't decide, you can choose. And as for Yuuki, lol, "he" is really funny, I just noted that in terms of persona, he can almost be a polar opposite to Gai, I mean, referring to himself as a female and all, lol. Although are there weaknesses to his Rin'ne power? It's good and all, but...no weaknesses makes it hard to fight against, I think they should have like a casting time or something, just a suggestion.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, no problem, then I'll RP with Chozen.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 21:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ... Persona... let me make something clear. If I was any more mean than I truly am, I would've banned you for a week due to harassment by now. Remember what I told you last time? Think out your message before sending it, therefore you won't need to change it ten times. It gets really annoying to have a "you have a new message" pop up every five minutes. My priority on BFF is not to answer requests, and by that regard, I don't always plan on replying to a message the very moment I get it. That being said, I also don't plan on ignoring people either. But I do have priorities ahead of replying to requests and general messages. Anyways... that being said, you have my permission to make a Shinkūmyō. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) About the Blog I'll answer simply. Everything is fine with that, just don't use the word "lesbian" in the article. I think that's the best way to put the way this rule will affect articles. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Junior Yes I do I'm on chat now but it say's ur not logged in lol. Anyway I'll be gettin to the Togabito pg in a sec, pal. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 12:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Not very happy is an UNDERSTATEMENT to my current mood. The rule went into effect YESTERDAY and I am still pissed about it. Unfortunately, Sei's word is law, so I can't do a damn thing about it. And on chatango I am Reapersnake--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 03:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hop on chat for a moment [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 05:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 23:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC)